The present invention relates to an external fixation component comprising a first capture member adapted to capture a first element of an external fixation system and a second capture member adapted to capture a second element of an external fixation system; and a rotation member, coupled to the first capture member and to the second capture member such that the coupling allows the two capture members to rotate about three axes relative to each other.
External fixation systems are widely used in orthopedics to connect two or more bone fragments to each other. Such orthopedic fixation systems comprise bone screws, pins, wires which are inserted directly into the bone material and these systems use external structural elements as fixation rods, bars and pin. In order to connect the rods and bars to form a rigid frame, different capture members and fixation clamps are used. Furthermore, fixation clamps are used to connect the screws and pins to the rigid frame to specifically hold bone fragments at an intended place.
One adjustable fixation clamp is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,752,954 and 6,080,153 comprising two clamping assemblies or capture members as pairs of jaws allowing clamping of a rod as well as of a pin.
A clamping assembly for multiple rod-shaped elements is known from U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0052781 having one single pair of jaws. However, such a clamp allows clamping more than two, e.g. three or four rod-shaped elements as pins with one single clamp, thus reducing the number of clamps. However, one further fixation clamp is necessary to fix the rod of said clamp to the frame of the fixation system, usually these clamping assemblies comprise a rod which is then attached to the frame using a separate adjustable fixation clamp.
The known adjustable fixation clump of U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,954 allows two rods or elements to be clamped to be positioned in any angular position when rotated about the longitudinal axis of the device. This device does not allow inclining one clamping assembly against the other clamping assembly in view of the longitudinal axis of the device.
Another external fixation component is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,004,943 and 7,048,735.
These patents relate to a combination of two capture members using a universal joint in-between wherein the coupling is adapted to secure the first and second capture members from rotation with one single activation. The single activation facilitates the handling of the device. However this device is not so versatile since the one activation element simultaneous blocks the orientation of the capture members attached to the universal joint as well as any element snapped into the capture members.